fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Tree Arc
Great tree arc is an element in elemental battlegrounds, Returning from elemental wars, And inspired off of the anime fairy tail. Great tree arc costs Earth + Explosion, And can deal very, very high damage. Statistics Damage: Very High Defense: High Speed: Low Mana Cost Average: 6/10 CD Average: Averagely-Bad Range: Bad Spells (Blast) '''Gaia ''"The user summons a rock tree from the ground that will entrap opponents and cause devastating explosions that restores mana to the user, and allies."'' * +(Blast) Gaia +The user clicks an area, as a yellow light appears and a brown tree with brown-rock leaves erupts from that spot out to 2x water tornado length/height, Shaking the camera of those nearby. Players in that area turn brown and are glued on to the tree from where they touched it, As it creates 4 dark green explosions going up, starting from the roots, Each dealing damage and spread-regenerating 75 mana to the user and teammates per hit. M: 350 | CD: 10 | DMG: 208 (per explosion) | A: gen ray | R: 50% murky missiles | '''(Heal) '''Curative Roots ''"The user attaches themselves to the ground with roots, that will slowly heal them, But can connect onto other players to increase the healing power."'' * -(Heal) Curative Roots -The user connects 7 roots to the ground, Holding them in place as small green orbs move up the roots to the user. Each 1 healing 2 hp at a time, So 14 hp per 0.5s. This lasts for 5s, But if opponents happen to be nearby, they are trapped by the roots, as when the orbs flow from them dealing 50 dmg each time, Increasing that orbs healing by 1. M: 400 | CD: 12 | A: spirit aoe | '''(AoE) '''Chain Rupture ''"The user fires multiple roots that latch onto the surface, And display a counter that once reaching zero will cause multiple explosions across the roots to deal very high damage."'' * +(AoE) Chain Rupture +The user fires a root or tree at the cursor that arcs sideways to the location, As the user fires 3 total, each with a 0.4s interval between fire. When the roots land they will connect themselves to the ground from where the user is so the user can move freely. The actual ends that were fired at the cursor land, And create a specialized green glowing circle with a large number reading "4". The other 2 read numbers that is 1 less than the other. When the number counts down to 0 a cool firework like red explosion occurs, capable of dealing massive damage. These explosions go down the roots, with a total of 1 to 7 of them depending on how far they went. The time before explosion can be increased by 2s every 1s when charging. max of 10s charge M: 250 | CD: 6 | DMG: 280 - 312 | Recoil: 45 (if charged, per hit) '''(Shield) '''Ake Bleve ''"The user makes a tree that will protect them by flinging fruit at opponents, But if opponents get too close the tree will erupt causing a destructive explosion that deals massive damage."'' * -(Shield) Ake Bleve -User causes a mini-quake making a brown tree with green leaves grow behind them. This tree takes an odd shape but will hold fruits, and those that go near it causes a rumbling noise to occur, Getting more intense as the tree gains an intense red glow. Taking 3 seconds to set it off, In the meantime The tree will fling its fruit (11 total) at opponents each dealing 30 - 32 dmg. If the tree explodes it will create a large tower like burst flinging sparks/embers into the air similar to acid ult's eruption. This will restore the user 250 stamina if they are below 300 mana or stamina M: 300 | CD: 8 | DMG: 412(burst) | R: 2x skeleton grab(burst detection and initial burst) | R: lava aoe (fruit fling detection) '''(Ultimate) Terra Fulmination "A giant tree will erupt out of the ground and tower over the entire world, As displaying a counter, counting down from 10, at zero the tree will create a cataclysmic explosion that will deal an insane amount of damage but will come with a recoil." * +(Ultimate) Terra Fulmination -The user emits a massive element seal as a huge rumbling sound occurs, lasting 1s, a MASSIVE giant tree erupts from the ground causing a crashing sound that can be heard from all over the map, that rises up to 2x explosion ult height. The tree will gain a giant symbol that counts down from 10. After 10s the tree glows a very bright orange yellow, dimming the light severely around it. Those that are nearby witness a huge red firework like explosion with massive embers crashing down each dealing 75 dot every 0.4s for 2s. Those that were in its initial range take a whopping 720 damage instantly. +M: 1k | CD: 180 | A: 2x hells core | Recoil: 300 Trivia * Terra fulmination and chain rupture are the first spells to have recoil damage * Gaia is the second spell to be a blast and act like an aoe, The first being corrosive stream from acid.